


Stay

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka has two appointments to keep. Ren wants a massage but Hux wants him later. Ren persuades Mitaka to stay with him instead and comms Hux to tell him so.Angry, Hux goes to fetch Mitaka from Ren’s quarters, and witnesses a very strange scene: two lovers communicating*.(*bitching about him)





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice: 
> 
> 17\. Blood/Gore | Costume | **Massage**

Mitaka used a firm touch. He shifted his bodyweight to help postpone fatigue in his arm muscles, and leaned over the area he worked on. The heel of his left hand, strengthened by being clasped in his right, made soft flesh yield and a loud groan came from the head support.  
“You are very tense, sir.” Mitaka observed, flat hands now painting circles on reddening skin. “Lie still and I will ease your knotted muscles.”  
“Mmhmm,” the voice sighed. “You have hidden talents, Doph.”  
“Thank you, sir.”

Moving on bare feet around the narrow couch, Mitaka got to work on a tight shoulder, fingers quickly finding out where pressure was needed, leaning moderately on his elbow over a tricky spot. The figure cursed and groaned again.  
“I know! I know. You’ve been hunching over too much again. It’s bad for you. It’ll hurt less after I stop.”  
A held breath released with a puff of a laugh. “Stating the kriffing obvious!”  
Mitaka grinned.

“Can I turn over?” the voice was a little muffed by the fabric of the massage couch. “I think I have another tense muscle that needs your expert hands.”  
“Stars around us!” Mitaka laughed. “I have definitely heard that one before.” He smiled and lightly slapped the skin of one rounded buttock. “Very well, sir. Turn over and I will see if I can do anything to relieve your tension.”

Mitaka adjusted the head rest and put a soft support under relaxed knees. He raised an eyebrow.  
“I think I can tell where the problem is without too much difficulty.”  
“Yes,” replied Ren with a smirk. “It’s my cock.”  
That made Mitaka snort. “I can’t stay much longer. The general said he wants me to call this evening. Will my hands suffice?”  
“Hux can go chase his own tail.” Ren reached out a hand and his commlink flew across the room into it. He thumbed a control and spoke.  
“General, I require your lieutenant for the rest of the evening. If you need him for anything urgent, you will have to come and get him.” He switched off the commlink and dropped it. “You can stay as long as you like. I need a distraction and you are... distracting. I will deal with Hux. Kiss me.”

Mitaka smiled and kissed Ren gently. Ren cupped Mitaka’s jaw in one warm hand and chased him for another kiss, but Mitaka pulled back a little more.  
“Did you mean it, that I don’t have to leave straight after?”  
“Yes, of course. I would not have said it otherwise.” Ren pulled Mitaka down and pressed his lips to Mitaka’s. “We could deal with my tension then yours, then you can stay. I’ll meditate for a while, but I would like your presence nearby. I find you...” Ren shrugged.  
“Distracting?” suggested Mitaka with a grin.  
“Smooth,” replied Ren, “ Solid. I don’t know how else to describe the way your presence feels to me. Stay all night after. In my bed. Just to sleep.”

Mitaka allowed himself to be persuaded. With palpable relief he settled his face into a smile and nodded once at Ren’s wide grin. He oiled and warmed his hands again and made long, slow strokes up Ren’s thighs from knee to the crease of his hip. Ren sighed and hummed in relaxed pleasure, cock half-hard and lying at a lazy angle on his stomach. Mitaka warmed Ren’s quads then moved to his adductors, stroking and squeezing up the inside of Ren’s thighs. As Mitaka worked higher, Ren got harder.  
“You have a very nice cock,” said Mitaka, skimming his fingers across Ren’s balls and clasping the shaft at last, sucking on the head for a second and making Ren laugh. “It’s quite a mouthful.”

Ren sat up and pulled at Mitaka’s off-duty tunic. Mitaka stepped back to give Ren space to swing his long legs down from the massage couch. Ren led Mitaka by the hand towards his bedroom, stopping after a couple of steps to pull Mitaka’s tunic off him and drop it on the floor.  
“You’re very pretty, Doph.” Ren said, hands wandering over Mitaka’s chest and belly. Mitaka’s cheeks and throat tinged a little pink and Ren stroked the blush as if to spread it. Two more steps and Mitaka stepped out of his trousers. Ren kicked them out of the way and pulled Mitaka onwards.

 

Hux felt a hot spike of fury when he received Ren’s comm. He finished reading a research report on induced fluctuations in the forward shields and decided to reclaim his lieutenant. He marched to Ren’s quarters and, with a lungful of air ready to yell for Mitaka, let himself in. He stopped, frowning at the sight of a massage table and a trail of clothing. He followed the trail quietly to Ren’s bedroom and paused in the doorway, listening to the soft voices and peering inside the dimmed room.

Mitaka lay on his back. Ren lay on his side, propped up on one elbow, looking at Mitaka’s face, and with his free hand resting on Mitaka’s chest. Ren glanced at Hux and Hux took an involuntary step back. Mitaka sighed and Ren kissed his lips.

Ren spoke with a gentleness he never used with Hux. ”I’m glad you chose to stay with me tonight.” He kissed Mitaka again and Mitaka stroked his face.  
”Me too. Do you think the general will be very angry with me?”  
”Probably,” replied Ren. ”You know how he gets. I will deal with it since I persuaded you to be with me instead. Don’t be so afraid of saying no to him.”  
”Well!” Mitaka gave a short laugh. ”He does frighten me. Maybe that’s why I find him so... so—”  
”Exciting?” Ren laughed too. ”You seek a little danger, I think. He is certainly dangerous.”  
”And inconsiderate.” Mitaka sighed. ”I mean, you’re the most dangerous person I know but somehow I always feel... well. You seem to know when enough is enough. Especially after that one time.”  
”Ah. Yes. I made the mistake of following Hux’s emotions instead of yours that time. I hope I have regained your trust.”  
”Oh! Yes. You have.” Mitaka took Ren’s hand and held it clasped in his, hugged to his chest. He closed his eyes.

Ren glanced up again to check that Hux was still watching and listening. He smiled and sank down, slipping his arm under Mitaka’s neck. Mitaka rolled over and lay with his head on Ren’s shoulder. Ren kissed his forehead. He laughed softly.  
”How did you and he end up like this?”  
”I’m not really sure. I suppose he must have noticed me staring at his arse and blushing whenever he praised my work or looked at me. He called me to his office and told me he wanted me. I was so in awe of him! I still am.”  
”I thought you were besotted with him. What happened to make me the lucky one tonight?”

Hux felt his stomach churn and his pulse rate rise. He inched closer, ready to unleash fury that Ren had seduced Mitaka away from him with promises he likely wouldn’t keep and that Mitaka was stupid enough to fall for someone like Ren when he had first call. He prepared himself to leap in the instant Ren insulted him or tricked Mitaka with leading questions and false sympathy.

But Mitaka needed no further prompting. ”Ugh it just... at first he was nice to me. It was exciting, you know, meeting furtively and making love. He’d hold me and kiss me afterwards and tell me how good it was but we couldn’t stay together long and it couldn’t last and so on. And that was fine because I knew it was just a fling to him. But the longer it went on the more... the less... ugh.” Mitaka snuggled in to Ren’s side. ”Please, promise you will not breathe a word of this to him. He’ll think I’m foolish and weak.”  
”Not a word. I promise.”  
”Well, when we meet now it is only for sex, and only for him. He’s nicer about it, I suppose, since you turned the tables on him, but I feel like I am there only as a warm hole for him to stick his cock in. I should probably hate him.”

Hux held his breath.

”But you don’t?”  
”No,” confessed Mitaka with a deep sigh. ”He’s so clever, and no one has the right to be as hot as he is. I want him, but not the way it has turned out. I wish he’d allow a little affection in our relationship. Given the choice of keeping his cock happy then being thrown out, or lying here with you like this, I’d rather...”  
”You’re lying!” Ren laughed. ”Don’t spare my feelings. I know you’d rather have Armitage holding you and telling you nonsense.”  
”You don’t mind?” Mitaka sounded shocked.  
”Not at all.” Ren kissed Mitaka’s head again and Mitaka yawned. ”I do not feel the ties of possession. I am content that you remained here despite your preference for the general.” Ren stroked his cheek. ”Goodnight, Doph. You are tired. You want to sleep.”  
”Mmm I am tired. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight Kylo.”

Under Ren’s influence, Mitaka fall into deep sleep. Ren looked up expecting to see Hux’s angry face, but the general had gone.


End file.
